


Queen Sized Beds are too Small For Three Boys

by Cookme1122



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookme1122/pseuds/Cookme1122
Summary: Akira gets home from late one night, only to find his boyfriends are taking up the entire bed.





	Queen Sized Beds are too Small For Three Boys

Akira just wanted his boyfriends to have a happy life and relationship. He often found himself working late at night to get a little extra money to send them on vacation, or have a nice dinner. If they were happy, he had resolved, he was happy.

One night in particular was a perfect example of this. Akira had been working at a local flower shop until closing, then went to the convenience store to buy some things for breakfast the next morning. Ryuji and Yusuke usually waited for their boyfriend to get home, to say "good night" and "I love you" and "see you in the morning," but it had appeared that they weren't able to stay awake. The lights were still on when Akira arrived home, except for the bedroom. He set the groceries on the table, kicked his shoes off and hung his jacket up, before dimming the lights and heading to bed.

Ryuji was sprawled across Yusuke, snoring quietly, and sleeping soundly. Yusuke was also sound asleep, face buried into the other's neck. Akira smiled at the pair, and quickly snapped a picture of it from his phone. Such beauty needed to be preserved, he thought. He quietly snickered at the idea that that would be something Yusuke would say, and that both him and Ryuji are rubbing off on him.

After a warm shower, and changing into pajamas, Akira was ready to head off to bed himself. The Yusuke and Ryuji hadn't moved, but were in the center of the queen-sized mattress. He weighed his options, not wanting to wake them up, but also needing to get to bed. After figuring there would be no better way, Akira made himself comfortable on the edge of the bed next to Ryuji. It would have to do, he thought.

When Akira laid down, Yusuke awoke from the displacement in the mattress. "Hey, love," he whispered to the black haired man.

Akira looked up and smiled. "Good evening, beautiful," he replied.

"Here," Yusuke offered, noticing Akira was in danger of falling off of the bed, and scooting both himself and a still sleeping Ryuji over. The movement woke the sleeping man though, who awoke with a yawn.

"I was comfortable, man," he complained, although his words held no real weight.

Akira chuckled. "Sorry! I didn't mean to wake you guys up!"

Ryuji changed his position and turned his head to look at Akira, after noticing his presence. "It's fine, man!"

"It is not a problem," Yusuke added.

"Well if that's the case, I might as well get comfy," Akira whispered, smiling.

After scooting around for a little bit, the trio got comfortable, and exchanged "good night"s and "I love you"s before drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I know its bad, sorry.


End file.
